istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 299.4
*Master Formula: Cargo Boots -- Steelsilk Cargo Boots - Minimum/Optimal level of resources fixed to correctly show 1120/1345 instead of 1020/1245 *DoT damage from Plague, Swamp Leech and Burning has been increased to 75-90 *Stone Smash and Desert Whirlwind now deal slightly less damage but have become an AoE abilities *Disoriented and Bewildered debuffs are now removed after more hits taken *Gift of Algontoth now increases health by 416 *Gift of Ebbe’it now heals for 46-52 and has a chance to give Lethal Poison Immunity *Poisoned Arrow now has 20% chance to apply Lethal Poison *Expiration damage from Lethal Poison has been reduced to 10,000 *Different types of arrow enhancements (Flame/Ice/Spirit/Lightning) of the same tier will now overwrite each other *Different types of attack enhancements (Flame/Ice/Energy/Primal) of the same tier will now overwrite each other *The Imperial Commission on Gambling has authorized the re-introduction of the Large Gambling Den for construction on player lands. The new structure is greatly improved with enhanced furnishings and as a result is significantly more costly to construct; it requires Tier 6 resources as well as the purchase of a Gambling Permit from the Empire. *Ssaulios no longer sells Tavern Hiring Permit; Pawnbrokers continue to sell this permit in addition to a new Gambling Permit for 1g. *Tame the Cyclone quest requires level 95 and 950 Nature skill *Wolf’s Bane Aura will now properly apply from ranged attacks as well *Fixed typo in Cursed Misty Health Potion effect. *Platemail Chestguards that have Armor Tech Kit: Champion applied, will properly show the graphics from the tech kit. *Crabs of all types are now less evasive *General Reklar’s area has been decorated and expanded (new map tiles generated) *Fallen Plague Dragons and Warriors can now be damaged while Primal Boon is active *Group Instant Heal and Superior Heal no longer have a shared cooldown *Hours of Frost biped Mask tech kit can now be applied to all mask types *Antidotes sold by Imperial Menders will no longer provide one hour poison immunity, crafted ones remain unchanged *Rift Spirit Form now adds +15 to speed while equipped to compensate for loss of gliding in the Rift. *A Dead Spider can once again be looted from fall festival creatures. *Town Marshall: Dancing Through the Fire quest will now also count Zal'kuk Adept that are killed. *Town Marshall: Bludgeoner Bother quest will no longer count Zal'kuk Scout, Zal'kuk Shaman, Zal'kuk Adept that are killed *Anarie the Loyalty Vendor will now be offering small quests for cosmetic titles to players with 100, 365, 500, 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, and 5000 days since creation. *Formula: Adult Dragon Statue will properly engage with Stoneworking Pedestal instead of Stone Cutter machine. *A new item called “Armor Cleaning Kit” - sold by Geoff - has been added as a way to remove graphical effects from things such the Champion or Hours of Frost 2017 tech kits on head scales, masks, etc. *Formula: Dragon Journal Collection and Dwarven Relic Collection now require Intuition skill instead of Ingenuity *Formula: Purified Essence Powder once again uses Intuition skill for the resource. It was inadvertently changed to Alchemy skill in June. *All icy plot structures now use Ice Construction materials instead of Sandstone *Adjusted resources quantities for Ice Wall Pillar, Ice Wall Archway, Ice Wall 5m, Ice Wall 10m, Ice Wall 20m *Smashed debuff no longer has a level requirement. *T1 - T5 Dragon Crafting Mastery Quests (that collect resources) now award a small amount of experience (instead of no experience). Previously only Crafting Mastery quests that you crafted an item would award experience. *T1 Community Lair at NW corner of Lesser Aradoth Deadlands 198/232 now has Storage Tier 1 Community Shop storage (2 slots/80,000 bulk). Great for nearby Viridian Azyulyte and Dim Wisps. *Unlinked Improved Mystic Blaze from Mystic Blaze (all tiers) *Group Instant Heal is no longer linked to Superior Heal *Life Giver bonuses increased by 40% *Illustrious Stand now boosts the incoming healing amounts on players by 10%. It also applies a percentage penalty to the monster's to-hit instead of a flat value.